sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Elinora "Eile" Kinsey
Appearance Eile wears a white t-shirt with a black jacket that's decorated with an eagle symbol on the back with a pair of blue jeans, white socks, and black flats. She also wears a pair of ruby earrings and a matching necklace when she's not fighting. But when she gets involved in a fight, she'll change into a pink mini-dress with the eagle symbol on the back of the dress, along with pink tights and pink heels. Her ruby earrings and necklace are replaced with topaz earrings and necklace. She also has on a white bracelet with a black underlining. Hair Color: Dirty Blonde. Hair Style: Long and straight, but only to her back. Fur Color: White with a tan streak down her right leg. Eye Color: Dark Green. Height: Three foot and one inch. Weight: 100 pounds. Eile's Family Eliot: Father. Eile's loving father and her sensei. Ever since she was born, Eliot has been training her in fighting so she can protect the planet when he dies. They have a very strong and loving relationship, so much so that it almost seems like they can read each other's minds. Elijah: Little Brother. Eile's little brother who is only one year old. After her mother died, Eile decided that she would be Elijah's mother and thus, cares about him a lot. Relationships Friends: Constance, she is the daughter of Eliot's boss and the two have had a lot of adventures together. Zakuro: Eile's friend at the college she attends and despite being three years younger than her, Zakuro admires her greatly and she sees him as a second little brother. Xi Han; The son of her father's adoptive sister: Lei Min. The two are very close and even have participated in tournaments together. And, Oria: The two bicker at times but they do get along. Rivals: Carmen, someone Eile met at a tournament, despite being friendly the two still try to outdo each other. And, Enrique, the more antagonistic of Eile's rivals, but that doesn't mean they can't be friendly at times. Enemy: Monty. The one who caused Eile's mother to die. While Eile's mom was protecting the family, Monty shot and killed her, and so Eile has vowed to hunt him down and make him pay. Abilities Abilities: Eile has a high affinity for fighting. But while her father was a pro at singing and playing guitar, Eile can't carry a tune or play an instrument, so she prefers to dance at which she is very skilled at doing. Special Ability: Eile can predict someone's moves by seeing them in action once. Martial Art: While Eile is skilled in just about every art as her father, her preferred art is Karate. Weaknesses: High Cold, it distracts her from training. Intense Heat, while she likes to train in hot areas, too much heat can be dangerous to her. And, Complete Darkness, while she is a cat and can see well in the dark, there are times that too much darkness can cause her to go blind temporarily. Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Neutral Category:Candidate for Deletion